Silently Screaming
by MinnieTiffiie
Summary: Bella's parents died in a car accident. She's sent to live with her aunt in Forks. How does Bella deal with her grief? And when Edward comes strolling into her life, how does she react to his kind nature and his family? A/H Summary Sucks... More inside.
1. Preface

**_A/N: Ok, so this is my FIRST FANFIC... Don't hurt me *hides behind computer chair*. All reviews (bad or not) are welcomed! Btw, I've been really hesitant to even post this story... But my mom (she's REALLY entusiastic) bascially forced me to. _**

**_So... um ENJOY. I guess... _**

**_

* * *

Preface_**

I had a good life. I had a perfect life. Before it all came crashing down around me. Piece by piece. Slowly tumbling and crushing me under the weight of it all.

My parents had impeccable trust in me and I went to all the parties but never once breaking that trust. They loved me with every fiber of their beings, I'm sure. I was popular. I had good grades. I was happy.

Every Friday night, we would go out – just the three of us. But this particular night, I had wanted to go to that fancy food restaurant that I heard someone talking about. And I pushed the idea on my dad, until he gave up. So, we were in the car, driving down the road, laughing at the horrible joke my mom just blurted out. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a dark figure jumped out into the road. My dad swerved out of its way, not wanting to hit the guy. Too bad that when he did so, he had unknowingly risked all of our lives.

We were heading straight into a huge tree. A forest of them, even if my father had managed to dodge this one, he would head into another. So, in other words, not so pretty, huh?

My mom griped my father's hand tighter as she screamed, "Bella! Bella! Oh Gosh, Charlie!"

I stayed silent as I watched my life fly past me. I wished that I would've – could've – screamed like my mother had. A long and loud scream, pouring all my fear and regret into that sound, just like her. But I knew I was screaming, crying, on the inside. Screaming for help. Just not out loud. Just silently. Silently screaming.

In the millisecond before the car hit the tree, my father caught my terrified gaze in the rear view mirror I looked into his eyes – my eyes – and I could almost hear his soothing words. _Shh, Bella, it's alright. Everything's okay, baby girl, I'm here for you. _Just as he says when I wake up, screaming from a nightmare.

Light and sound – everything faded away, but not before my mother's last scream echoed through the night.

Darkness.

Not even darkness.

Nothing.

_Nothing.

* * *

_

**_A/N: SO, of course this is short, because it's the preface. My other chapters won't be short, I think..._**

**_Anyways, if any of ya'll actually LIKED this, Chapter 1 is almost finished and ready to go. See ya'll soon..._**

**_oh! Almost forgot... Review see tht little button down there just taunting you? Press it! Even one word would be fine._**

**_\ /_**

**_\ /_**

_**\ /**  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so, here's the first chapter. I was kind of in a hurry 'cause I promised it would be up today, so it isn't that long. It's the best i can do, right now. Most times, my prefaces/prologues are always better than the first chapter. I dont know why. **

**And i completely forgot about the disclaimer in the last chapter. oops. **

**The title actually came from NeYo's demo for someone (not sure who). Look for it if you want.**

**THis one is dedicated to my first reviewer: lesleytonyb and my other reviewers and those who favourited my story. Thank yall SO much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight or any of its charaters. Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer does. It isnt fair!  
**

* * *

**_Silently Screaming  
Chapter 1_**

I know you'd like me to say that both my parents had survived and we had all lived happily ever after.

And I know you'd like to hear that even if my parents hadn't survived, I had found my 'knight in shining armor'. That he had somehow helped me though my grief and we lived happily ever after.

But, no, I doubt that I'd ever have that 'happily ever after.' None of the above ever happened. And will never happen, as far as I'm concerned. But I don't expect that…. 'Happily Ever After's aren't real. They're just stories that are supposed to give you comfort…. Hope, even. I had lost all hope a day after I woke up in this hospital.

The truth was my parents both had died. But my father…. He had it so much worse. In the end, they had left me, all alone. They had _died _while I got off with just six months in this hospital, (not pleasant, but okay, under the circumstances) a broken leg and a few fractured ribs.

Dead.

I let out a shaky, slightly hysterical laugh as the tears flowed in streams down my face. The need to scream and shout and let it all out overcame me again. But, yet again, I forced myself to stay quiet and be the good girl everyone expected. It was when three soft knocks on the door that I even made a move to wipe my tears.

My aunt and her husband – both of whom I'd only met 3 months ago – were going to carry me to their home. Apparently, I'm an orphan. I'm only 16 – turning 17 in a few months – not of legal age. My mother had left her family to run away with Charlie. To marry him. Fresh out of high school. She never contacted any of her family since; therefore, I knew none of them.

I'm going to live with my aunt, Claire and her husband, Phil, from now on. They live in Forks, Washington, a tiny little town that no one knows of.

Translation: I'm moving to the middle of nowhere with two people who are practically strangers. _Great._

Claire's blonde haired head popped through the door, smiling widely. I nodded for her to come in. She complied. Claire wasn't that tall, just 5'3". Her bright blue eyes and small form was nothing like my mom, who was a tall, hazel eyed brunette. Phil walked in behind her, giving me a smile that creeped me out a bit, for some reason.

"C'mon, Bella! We're going home today! At last. I thought you'd be cooped up in here forever. Jeez, what was that? Six months? Long time, huh? How you manage to stay in here all day, I have no …." Claire continued on and on until I swung my legs to the side of the bed, just to get her going. "Oh! Here, let me get that for you dear. Sorry about my rambling again. Just excited, you know?"

I tried to smile at her – I know it looked more like a grimace – as she helped me off the bed and on to the death traps. "No problem. And, uh, thanks for everything." My voice sounded flat lifeless…. What more could you expect?

"Oh, we're happy to have you, no need to thank us … again," Phil answered.

I only nodded. I knew I had been saying 'thank you' way more than necessary. What else can you say to these people? They didn't even know me, yet they took me in. I often wondered how and why they did it.

* * *

Once we were on the plane – first class – I shut the blinds and waited for sleep.

_Bella's Dream/Memory  
From what I know, I'm in a hospital. The distinct scent of disinfectant and the beeping of what I assumed was a heart monitor proved it. But _why_ was I in the hospital? My eyelids felt like they weighed 10 pounds each. And even though I wasn't tired, I had no desire to open them._

"_How do you expect me to tell this 16 year old girl that her mother died?" Someone was in the room. A woman. But, my brain didn't seem to be working properly, so I couldn't even imagine who it was or fully comprehend what she was saying._

"_I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. All I know is that you're supposed to do it, and I'm not going to do it for you," a man answered._

_Footsteps. And a door opened, then quietly shut._

"_Sweetie?" the woman called. I pretended to sleep. She sighed. "Honey, I know you're awake. Just please, work with me here. I need to tell you something very, very important."_

_I took a deep breath. Finally – and with much effort – I pried my eyes open. A woman who looked to be in her mid-forties stood by my bed, smiling sadly at me. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Dr. Blake; you can call me Debra, though. Isabella –"_

"_Just Bella," I corrected automatically._

"_Bella, dear you were in a car accident with your parents two days ago. Your father is in extensive care on the next floor. But," she paused. I didn't like where this was going. She continues, "Your mother…she didn't make it to the hospital. They lost her on he way. She died, Bella."_

_Every muscle in my body froze. My mouth went dry. The incessant beeping of the heart monitor faltered for a quick second, and then sped up. I wanted to scream, tear my hair out – do _something. _But I couldn't. I just sat there, looking, but not seeing anything._

_My mom…died. _

_I couldn't understand it…she couldn't have just died. No, that's not possible. She wouldn't leave me, my father all alone. It just didn't make sense. _

"_Can I see my father?" I managed to choke out. My voice was heavy and hoarse, sounding like I had been crying._

"_Of course," Dr. Blake answered. She pulled out a wheelchair from seemingly nowhere, or it could've been right beside her for all I knew. Wait, a wheelchair? It was then I realized that my left leg was in a cast. _Oh.

_She helped me into the chair and I winced loudly. "You have 3 broken ribs, Bella." She said as she rolled me out of the room and towards the elevator. "Your father isn't awake yet. But he should be soon enough, though. And may I warn you, he is in critical condition." Looking at me carefully, she gave me the chance to back out. Why would I? He's my father. _

_She rolled me into the room two minutes later. There was my father, Charlie Swan, sprawled on the small hospital bed. Dr. Blake left me beside his bed with a whispered "I'll be right outside." _

"_I'm so sorry dad. If I had never even suggested that stupid place out of town, we wouldn't have been here in the first place," I mumbled, grabbing his large hand. I squeezed and it twitched in mine, which made me smile – hardly. "Mom would still be here, and we would be at home - ."_

"_Oh, stop your blubbering. You couldn't have done anything about it. We'll be fine." My head snapped up immediately. I winced, rubbing the back of my neck. My dad laughed at me, but then his laughs turned into coughs and he started gasping for air._

"_Daddy? Dad?" His heart beat faltered. He was coughing up blood now._

"_I love you Bella. Take care of yourself."_

"_NO! Dad, stay with me. Don't leave me. Please. _Please_."_ _The tears poured down my face as I cried and my nose was running but I didn't care. His eyes shut._

_Soon, the only sound in the room was my loud sobs. _

_Next thing I knew, the room was filled with doctors in coats as they tried to save my father's life. A nurse pulled me away. "C'mon, hun, you don't need to be in here," she said gently._

_Once, I was in my room, I broke down again, curling into a ball on the uncomfortable hospital bed as I bawled. This cannot be happening to me. I had no one. My mother had died two days ago. And my father died five minutes ago, right before my eyes. _

_I was alone._

Claire shook me awake. "Let's go. You slept like a baby the whole flight. Knocked out. Zonked." She chuckled. I didn't bother to attempt a smile.

Phil helped me out of the plane and into the car. I looked out the window at the night Seattle as I blocked out Claire's chatter and Phil's occasional answers. I had never been anywhere out of Phoenix before this, and I couldn't care less at this moment. How could I? The only reason I was here was because both my parents had died… and I was to blame.

Suddenly, Claire turned to look at me, positioned right next to the window.

"We're here. Welcome to Forks, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: SO, thanks for reading. I appreciate you all!**

**like I said before... REVIEW!.!.!.!... I know u want to. it is right there!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
